Everything Is Wonderful Now
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: for full summery, see inside fic. I'll say this much, Kaiba song fic to the song Wonderful by Everclear


Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh! Or this song by Everclear  
  
Summery: Song fic about Mokuba/Seto's past with parents. I think both of them are little OOC but that's ok, since I think Seto was a lot softer as a little boy.  
  
Wonderful  
  
The five year old Mokuba sat in his room; along with the eight year old Seto Kaiba; crying on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds of his mother's screaming. Even Seto had tears in his eyes, something Mokuba never saw even in his younger years.  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
Mokuba missed his life at the orphanage. Even though he had hated it there, anything-seemed better then this at the time. He caught his older brother's eye and as if reading his thoughts, Seto spoke in a shaky voice "We can't go back Mokuba.I'm sorry."  
  
I want the things that I had before  
  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
  
I wish I could count to ten  
  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
"Maybe.maybe someday they'll be able to work it out. Then they can be happy again." Mokuba thought aloud. Seto smiled but quickly looked away, both of them knew it was wishful thinking. With a man like Gozaburo, nothing changes. Ever. Hearing more screams, swearing, and smashing, Mokuba started crying again. Seto held his little brother, choking back tears himself. He hated to see Mokuba so upset, and that was why he wouldn't let himself cry. He had to be strong, for Mokuba's sake.  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry  
  
The two boys wanted to sleep but couldn't. It was hard under the current circumstances. "Mokuba." Seto spoke softly.  
  
"Y-yea?" the still half in tears child responded.  
  
"Mom always told us that things will be better then this someday. I don't think she'd ever lie to us." Mokuba nodded at his brother's words. He was right.mom wouldn't lie.  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
  
I feel better when I hear them say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Mokuba was asleep now but Seto still sat awake listening to the terrible sounds that would haunt him for years. He looked down at his sleeping brother. "Everything is wonderful now.it may not be perfect, but at least I still have you around."  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
  
And the world's so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Mokuba had always had lots of friends, Seto thought as he observed his little brother laughing and playing with his little friends. Seto wished he could do that. But at least his little brother was happy.  
  
But Mokuba wasn't really happy, just a very good actor. The little one felt his heart sink every time he had to go home at the end of the day. He loved school it was the only other place he had.  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
But within the next year of living with Gozaburo Kaiba, Mokuba no longer believed his brother. No matter bad things got, Seto would always flash a smile and tell him that it would always turn out ok. How did he manage it? Sometimes Mokuba didn't think Seto believed what he was saying himself.  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
  
I make believe that I have a new life  
  
I don't believe you when you say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Another night with all of the screaming and shouting. Seto again sat alone, head bowed in the corner. Seto looked into his little brothers eyes spoke firmly. "Mokuba. I want you to know. I'm always here. And as long I have you.and you have me. Everything is wonderful, here and now. No matter where we are."  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
  
And the world is so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
But Mokuba didn't believe anymore and neither did Seto. They both knew he was lying. But sometimes the lie was the only comfort left.  
  
No  
  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
No  
  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Now several years later, Mokuba didn't understand any better then he had seven years ago. Seto had always told him "you'll get it eventually". He still didn't get it. His brother had changed, becoming colder.much colder then when they had been younger. Now that they lived alone, Seto had tried finding him friends but it never seemed to work. The other kid's parents never liked Seto and even if a friendship had developed between Mokuba, they never saw much of each other.  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
That I will understand someday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
You both have grown in a different way  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
  
And I don't wanna start over again  
  
I just want my life to be the same  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
Some days I hate everything  
  
I hate everything  
  
Everyone and everything  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
Seto was in a particularly depressed state. Mokuba came up behind him. They both knew what he was thinking about. Each one always knew what the other was thinking. And at the time, they both thought the same thing:  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
END 


End file.
